


The Best Life

by Morraine



Series: Challenges and miscellaneous stuff [2]
Category: Lewis (TV), NCIS
Genre: M/M, Oxford, Terrible Trio, Tony is Lord Paddington, Tony leaves NCIS, sequel to a story I haven't written yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morraine/pseuds/Morraine
Summary: After surprisingly receiving an inheritance from his Uncle Clive after all, Tony has finally found a reason to grow some roots.





	The Best Life

**Author's Note:**

> Follows season 6/17 (South By Southwest) and the matter of Tony's inheritance. For Lewis, it's timed somewhere in season 5. I plan to eventually write the story of Tony and James' meeting, but this is a challenge piece, so don't nag. Also, I have a huge crush on James Hathaway and think he'd be a great significant other for Tony.

**The Best Life**

  
  
Tony was humming as he stapled his end-of-month report for Gibbs. 

  
"You're in a suspended good mood," Ziva said with narrowed eyes. "What's up with you, Tony?" 

  
Tony grinned and leaned forward on his elbows. "Nothing, Zee-vah. It's just a good day. Also, it's a _suspiciously_ good mood, oh mangler of words and idioms." 

  
"It really is suspiciously good, Tony. In case you hadn't noticed, it's storming outside," McGee said grouchily. "And our suspect faffed off to Britain. I don't see how you can be happy about any of this." 

  
"Relax, McStressed. The guy is not the sharpest tool in the shed, obviously, so everything will turn out well." 

  
Ziva's eyes narrowed even further. "Ever since you got accused of murder in England, you're kind of ... _elongated_." 

  
"Elated is the word, Ziva. Learn the damn language already," Gibbs said, striding to his desk and setting down his newest cup of coffee. "Reports?" 

  
"I'm done, boss," Tony said smugly, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms behind his head. 

  
"I'm not," McGee confessed. He glanced at Tony. "I had no idea a Senior Field Agent had so much paperwork to do." 

  
"Better get used to it if you want the promotion," Gibbs said without an ounce of pity. "DiNozzo will hand off the team agenda next month as well." 

  
McGee groaned quietly. 

  
"You got a problem with that?" Gibbs asked evenly. 

  
"No, boss." McGee vanished behind his monitor and the tapping of his keys increased. 

  
Ziva looked expectantly at Gibbs. "I'm done for today, Gibbs. If there's nothing else, I would like to leave. I have enough overtime." 

  
"I know, but not yet." Gibbs grabbed two files from his in-box and handed them out. "Got two nearly cold cases from Balboa's team. See what you can make of it." 

  
"Yes, Gibbs." Not showing her disappointment, Ziva opened her file and started reading. 

  
"How long will Balboa be gone?" Tony asked as he flipped his own folder open. 

  
"Too long to keep these from going cold," Gibbs replied. "Get to it, and you get done, McGee. You have until tomorrow." 

  
"Sure thing, boss," Tony said easily, and after that their part of the office remained silent until it was finally time to leave for the day. 

  
oOo

  
A few days later, Tony was in the office early and used the relative quiet to place a call. Seeing Ziva stepping out of the elevator, however, put an end to the talk.  


"Bye Jamie. I'm only gonna miss you more, now that I know that you're finally coming for a visit," Tony purred into his mobile phone. "Stay safe." He hung up.

  
"Who is Jamie?" Ziva asked, dropping her things on her desk and smiling archly. "Your newest girlfriend?"  


"Maybe," Tony teased back. With the ease of experience he deleted his call history so she wouldn't be able to look up the number without involving Abby or McGee, or, heaven forbid, someone from outside the agency. From the corner of his eye he saw Gibbs coming up the stairs. "Good news, boss! They got our perp over in Oxford, UK, and will send him along as soon as they can." 

  
"Just like that?" Ziva asked a little dubiously. 

  
"It's never _just like that_ ," Tony admonished. "The Brits love their paperwork just as much as we do, but it does help that this Very Special Agent here," he pointed at himself, "has quite a few contacts in the old country." 

  
"You being a Lord certainly helped," Gibbs agreed and placed a cup of tea in front of Tony. "Good work, DiNozzo." 

  
"My pleasure," Tony retorted with a little bow and a broad smile. 

  
Ziva's eyebrows rose. "You are elated, _again_." 

  
"It's the girlfriend," Gibbs called over his shoulder. He jogged up the stairs. "I'm in a conference with Vance until ten. Ziva, you're on your cold case, DiNozzo, you rip McGee a new one for being late!" 

  
"On it, boss!" both Tony and Ziva said and went to work. 

  
oOo

  
"McPherson is coming in today," Gibbs stated. He sat at his desk, reading glasses halfway down his nose as he read Tony's final report on his solved cold case. 

  
"Yep. In three hours, twenty-four minutes and thirteen seconds ... if all goes well." Tony spun in his chair. "Although traffic is even worse than usual today. Even our escort can only do so much."

  
"You still wanna leave on time? It's mostly your case." Gibbs took off his glasses and looked at Tony. "You should have first go in interrogation." 

  
"Nah, you can do it." Tony smiled. "It'll be good practice for McGee." 

  
"Vance will be disappointed," Gibbs warned. 

  
"And I don't care." 

  
"Why is that?" Ziva asked, sounding sweetly curious. "Do you have lordly business to attend to?" 

  
"In a manner of speaking, yes." Tony quite enjoyed the gleam in her eyes, and the extra effort she put into her make-up and clothes lately. "I better get back to work." 

  
"Yep," Gibbs said, eyes already back on the report.

  
oOo

  
Three hours could be very, very long if one was badgered by curious co-workers. After Tony's visit to Oxford - where he was once again accused of murder - and his subsequent elevation to the Lord Paddington, everything had gone a little crazy. Four months later, the office still hadn't fully recovered from the frankly rather fantastic tale of murder, hidden testaments and intrigue in a British noble family. 

  
"Tony, Tony, Tony," Abby bounced in her ridiculous platform shoes, "are you excited to meet one of your subjects?" 

  
"Only the Queen has subjects," Tony retorted, rolling his eyes. "Why are you even all here? Don't you have anything better to do than stalking some poor bloke from England?" 

  
"Not today," Ziva smirked. "We're waiting to get the interrogation started." 

  
"I'm just here for moral support," Balboa said slyly. "As a thank you for closing my case. One out of two isn't so bad." 

  
"I am close to solving it," Ziva replied indignantly. "I will not let it go cold just yet." 

  
"By all means." Balboa raised his hands in a gesture of peace. "Keep at it. The perp certainly deserves to be hounded until the end of time." 

  
Tony sighed but straightened himself up when the characteristic ding of the elevator sounded. "That'll be them." 

  
And it was indeed the delegation from Great Britain. All gazes immediately raked over an unusually tall, young man in a black suit and coat that had taken point. He was pale all over, from his blond hair to his light skin, and had a rather unfortunate looking face. In his grasp, he had the arm of a slightly scruffy and tired looking Gordon McPherson. The man's hands and feet were cuffed, testament to a desperate attempt to flee from the airport in Washington. Following them were four officers from the escort. One of them held a tazer ... just in case, Tony assumed. 

  
If the congregation of NCIS agents unnerved him, the tall blond man didn't show it. 

  
"Gordon McPherson for NCIS," he said in a deep, delicious voice. 

  
"Yep, that's for me," Tony said jovially and got up. "Where do I sign?"  


One of the entourage promptly produced a clipboard with the relevant papers and Tony got to work. As he was signing away, his colleagues took it upon themselves to badger the newcomers.

  
"Your credentials, Mr. ..." Ziva asked, not quite insultingly, but close. 

  
"Sergeant Hathaway," the man answered and opened his badge with understated elegance. "I'm the liaison for this extradition case. It was my unit that caught Mr. McPherson in Oxford."

  
"Your accent is so dreamy," Abby sighed.

 

Hathaway's eyebrow twitched a little, but otherwise his face remained impassive. "Thank you, ma'am."  


"There, that's everything signed." Tony took the copy of the form and McPherson off Hathaway. "Ziva, put him in interrogation two, McGee, file this for me. I'll update the logs." 

  
For once, both Ziva and McGee did as they were told. The strained atmosphere lightened somewhat after that as the escort left the building and both Abby and Balboa got a little closer to Hathaway and began a conversation. It was a wonder, really, that Ducky hadn't made an appearance, yet.

  
"Is it very boring in Oxford?" Balboa asked. "I can't imagine the work there being very stimulating."

 

"You'd be surprised," Hathaway replied dryly.  


"The academic community in Oxford is of the _ambitious_ kind," Tony smirked. "You and Inspector Lewis aren't paid enough to put up with that kind of crap." 

 

"Language, Paddington," James replied, now definitely amused. "Are you ready to go? You promised me the finest pub in Washington." 

 

"So I did," Tony said with a grin. "I'll get my things."  


"You can't just leave now," Abby protested. "James just arrived! I want to know everything! I didn't even know you were _friends_ with him!"  


"Yes, Tony, we would like to learn more about your British friend," Ziva said with her infuriating little smile. She leaned provocatively against her desk and wound a lock of her hair around her finger.

 

"Yeah, no, forget it." Tony packed his carrier bag, grabbed his key card and keys and saluted the others. "Have fun with McPherson, and please try not to call me in if you get stuck. Thanks." 

 

"Tony, wait." McGee rose from his desk chair. "I really think you should stay for this. Gibbs told me that Vance will be watching. It's _your_ case." 

 

"And I told you all that I don't care. I'm not _all_ about the work, as incredible as that sounds." Tony exchanged a look with Hathaway, getting a small nod and an encouraging, barely-there smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me? Jamie and I have _plans_ , and you're definitely not invited."  


" _Jamie_?" Ziva asked in shock. "Is he the girlfriend?"

 

McGee's whole head flushed unattractively. "Wait a minute-" 

 

Tony and Hathaway stepped into the elevator, the doors thankfully closing out the exclamations of surprise and dismay.  


"You just had to tease them," James rumbled.

 

Tony smirked. "I absolutely had to, yes." He hit the emergency stop button and placed a sticky note over the camera in the corner. "Come here. I've missed you." Playfully, he tugged on James' dark tie and pressed a hungry kiss to his expressive mouth. "I adore you. Have you thought about it?"  


"I want to," James murmured, gaze remaining steady as if he hadn't just admitted to wanting to _marry_ Tony as soon as it became legal. It certainly made Tony's breath hitch! "It'll definitely be problematic at work, though. Me and Lord Paddington? They'll never shut up."

  
"Hm, true." Tony smirked. "On the other hand, we'd be living our best life, while they'll only ever be watching." 

 

"It sounds so easy when you say things like that." 

 

" _I would not wish any companion in the world but you_ ," Tony sighed. 

 

"You quote the bard at me?" James' mouth quirked up. " _The Tempest_ , how fitting." 

 

"Maybe on my side of the equation. My colleagues are criminally nosy and incapable of letting me have good things for myself." Tony helped himself to another kiss before hitting the button and letting the elevator descent downwards. "I'll come to Britain anyway; there's a duty to my uncle's legacy that's bigger than my work at NCIS. But I'd rather spend my time - my life - with you while I'm at it, if you'll have me. The rest is just details." 

 

James gently took Tony's hand and pressed a lingering kiss to his palm. "As you're so very good with details, I'll gladly follow your lead, Mylord."  

 

As the elevator door slid open, Tony snagged the sticky note from the camera and smiled. "For now, I'll only lead you to the pub, as promised. But there are rings in your future, pal." 

 

" _We will have rings and things and fine array_ ," James agreed with a little grin. 

 

"Who of us is the Shrew in this scenario?" Tony wondered. 

 

James' features smoothed out but the devilish little glint in his eyes remained. "I think we both qualify, _dear_." 

 

Together, they left headquarters with their pokerfaces on, leaving Tony's team seething with curiosity. 

 

oOo

 

They were still curious when Tony left for England barely three months later. While Tony had confided a little in Gibbs and Vance, and a lot in Ducky and Palmer, he didn't see any reason to satisfy his former team mates' blatant disregard for his privacy. It was also a little insulting that Vance tried to keep him from resigning by offering the post in Pearl Harbour at the last minute, but at least he now knew exactly where he wanted to spend his honeymoon. It really was past time to reconnect with his buddy Steve, and if he got to introduce Jamie to Steve's partner Danny, a rough, loud-mouthed Jersey native, so much the better. He could almost _taste_ the hilarity of that encounter.

 

Walking from the shuttle bus towards the plane, Tony whistled merrily. His best life was starting right now, and he'd make the absolute most of it. 

 

 

**The End**

  


 


End file.
